


Last Longer

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Christmas Presents, Christmas Sweaters, Chuck Lives, Chuck has Emotions, Established Relationship, M/M, Raleigh Knits, Translation Available, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck had not seen his boyfriend in five fucking days and he was not happy about it.  Getting a hand-knit Christmas sweater wasn't really what he had imagined as an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> First part of my Twelve Fics of Christmas. Based on the idea 'Chaleigh--Raleigh knits a sweater for Chuck'
> 
> Chinese translation by monsterg available here: http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=105474&extra=

This was the third time this week that Raleigh hadn’t stayed over in Chuck’s room.  Sure, Raleigh didn’t _always_ sleep in Chuck’s room, or Chuck in Raleigh’s.  Just… most of the time.  And three times was a pattern.  It was a pattern of Raleigh not curling around Chuck and not tucking his cold toes between Chuck’s shins and not kissing behind Chuck’s ear and whispering ‘Morning, beautiful,’ when they woke up—

Chuck cleared his throat and rolled over so he wasn’t facing the door to his room, then spread out his arms and legs so he was taking up the entire bed, just because he could.  It isn’t just that Raleigh’s not sleeping in Chuck’s room.  There isn’t any evidence that Raleigh is sleeping at all, which is… All right, Chuck’s worried about his boyfriend.  It’s not a crime.

The circles under Raleigh’s eyes have gotten darker, like they were when he first got to Hong Kong.  He’s moving slower, his eyes aren’t his bright, his smile’s a little dimmer.  Chuck doesn’t like it.

He also doesn’t like sleeping alone, but he’s not going to reduce himself to chasing after Raleigh like a pathetic little boy.

He isn’t.

But he can’t sleep spread out like this, so he curls up on his—the left side of the bed, and whistles quietly until Max waddles over from his doggie bed in the corner and heaves himself up onto the bed.  Once Max is pressed against Chuck’s back, he finally feels like he might be able to fall asleep.

 

.oOo.

 

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Chuck hisses, jabbing a finger into the soft knit of Raleigh’s sweater and his ridiculously hard chest underneath it.  “You missed our lunch, the one we always eat together because it’s the only time they serve food we both like.  _And you fucking missed it_.”

Raleigh looks guilty, shooting those damn puppy eyes at Chuck, but that doesn’t make him any less angry.

“At least give me a reason, a _good_ one, for why,” Chuck demands, a little louder, because Raleigh hadn’t offered one to begin with.  Raleigh still remained silent, but he reached out to grab Chuck’s hand.  Chuck jerked his hand away, taking a step back and standing up taller.

Raleigh sighed and let his hand fall, but not before Chuck saw the bright red inflammation down the side of his index finger.

“What did you do to your hand?” He asked, reaching out to grab it and tug it closer to his face, trying to get a closer look.  He couldn’t think of any work around the Shatterdome that would produce an injury like that; he’d never seen anything like it.  What was Raleigh doing that he’d get a mark like that, and have missed their lunch?

And Raleigh’s wrist was red and swollen, like it got after he’d twisted it a few weeks ago.  “And your wrist!” Chuck added, pushing up the sleeve of Raleigh’s sweater, holding his hand tighter when Raleigh tried to jerk his hand away.

“It’s nothing,” Raleigh said after a moment, smiling at him.  Chuck narrowed his eyes; there was something off about that smile, like Raleigh was hiding something, but there were none of his other tells that he was outright lying.  “Just slipped in the shower.”

Chuck rolled in his eyes.  “Idiot,” he muttered, kissing the side of his finger gently, then kissing Raleigh on the lips.

Raleigh chuckled and ruffled Chuck’s hair with his free hand.  “I know, I’ll be careful.  It’s not bad enough for a trip to medical, just a little sore.”

Chuck nodded and let go of his hand.  “Fine.  Just don’t miss our lunch again, or I’ll kick your ass.”

Raleigh kissed him again, softly, lingering, then pulled back just enough to look into his eyes.  “I promise I won’t miss it again,” he murmured.  Chuck flushed and pushed him back.

“Good,” he stammered, then brushed past him and down the hall.  He could hear Raleigh laughing behind him, but he didn’t turn around.

Once he turned the corner, he realized he hadn’t gotten a real explanation for why Raleigh had missed lunch.

 

.oOo.

 

Chuck had not seen his boyfriend at all in _five fucking days_ and he was not happy about it.  He’d tried knocking on Raleigh’s door; no answer.  He’d tried following Raleigh’s normal schedule to try to run into him; he didn’t see him.  He’d even asked _Mako_ if she’d seen him, but she refused to tell him, which meant she had seen him but just wasn’t saying anything.

Mako had seen his boyfriend and Chuck hadn’t, and that stung in a way he didn’t want to think about.

The only reason Chuck could think of for Raleigh avoiding him like this was that Raleigh was trying to break up with him.  Herc always got involved when he wasn’t fucking wanted, and Raleigh probably knew that the end of their relationship would bring him in on any retaliation against Raleigh.  So he’s just stepping back and letting Chuck wallow in his room, alone, on Christmas.

They’d had plans for Christmas.  They were going to go to the mess hall and get dinner right at the beginning of the serving time, when all the good food would still be there and fresh.  Then they were going to go up to the top of the Shatterdome to look at the stars and trade presents.

Instead, Chuck was trying to get Max up onto bed with him without having to leave his bed, with Herc banging on his door every fifteen minutes trying to get him to go get food before the mess hall stopped serving Christmas dinner.

Finally, it seemed like his dad gave up, and Chuck gave up on getting Max out of his doggy bed in the corner.  He rolled around in his blankets for a moment, until they wrapped around him completely, like Raleigh would wrap around him when they _used to_ share a bed.

There was knocking on the door, but this time, Herc wasn’t shouting.  Before he could start, Chuck called out.

"Go away, Dad!  I just want to lie alone in my bed, all right?  I have some sandwiches in the fridge, I don’t need to go to the mess!”

There was silence for a moment, and Chuck hoped Herc had left him alone.

“We had a date,” came quietly through the door.

Chuck shot out of bed, stomped over to the door and tugged it open quickly.  “You have some nerve,” he hissed, stepping up close to Raleigh and jabbing a finger in his face.  “You ignore me for almost a week and then you act like _I_ forgot our date?  Of course I fucking remembered it!  I hadn’t even seen you for five days, so I wasn’t going to go to a date I had no reason to believe you were going to show up to!”

Raleigh opened his mouth to reply, but Chuck slapped a hand over his mouth.

“I’m not finished!” he shouted, then glanced both ways down the hall way and pulled Raleigh inside the room.  Raleigh went willingly enough, even if he did look a little scared.  Chuck took several steps back from Raleigh once they were out of the hall, using the time to bring himself under control.  “I tried to find you, but I never could.  I asked Mako where you were and _she_ knew, but _I_ didn’t know!  And before that you were already pulling away from me, and I already knew that you being interested in me in the first place was a fucking miracle, so if you want to break up with me you can just do it.  You don’t have to hide from me.  I’ll make sure Dad doesn’t go after you for it, if you just… do it now.”

Then he sniffled, and Chuck turned away.  It was bad enough that he’d had to run his mouth like that, but now he was _crying_?  He scrubbed his arm over his eyes, trying to wipe the tears away.

“You think I’m breaking up with you?” Raleigh asked, sounding horrified.

“Of course,” Chuck muttered, trying to keep his voice from shaking.  “What else was I going to think.”

“Turn around,” Raleigh said quietly.  Chuck contemplated resisting, then he sighed and turned back to face Raleigh.  He was holding out a box, wrapped in santa-covered red paper.  Right under the bright green bow on top, there was a tag:

For Chuck, Love Raleigh

Chuck frowned.  “Is this—”

“It’s a present,” Raleigh told him.  “For you.”

“Yeah, I can read,” Chuck snapped halfheartedly.  He took the box and stared at it.

“Open it,” Raleigh urged him, sounding too amused by this.

Chuck huffed a breath, but he flipped the box over and ripped the paper open then pulled the box apart.  When he saw what was inside it, he almost dropped it.

“What the fuck is this?” he demanded, looking up at Raleigh.

“It’s a sweater,” Raleigh replied, looking hopeful.  “A Christmas sweater.  That I knitted.  For you.”

“It’s a koala wearing a Santa hat.”

Raleigh nodded and grinned.  “I always said you looked like a koala, and the color will complement your eyes”

Chuck looked down at the green sweater and ran his fingers over it.  It was soft, and seemed like it was warm.

Wait, if Raleigh had made this…

“This is why I haven’t seen you,” Chuck stated, glaring at Raleigh again.

Raleigh nodded, rubbing the back of his head.  “I haven’t made a sweater, or anything, in a while, and I misjudged how long it would take me.  I would have said something, but I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Chuck looked down at the sweater again.  He wanted to be mad at Raleigh, he really did.  Raleigh could have come up with _some_ excuse for why he couldn’t be around, some research project or something, instead of just disappearing.

“I’m sorry,” Raleigh offered.

Chuck sighed and took the sweater out of the box, tugging it on over his shirt.  Raleigh beamed at him, taking the box from him and putting it on the desk.

“It’s not bad,” Chuck said, looking down at the sweater and smiling slightly.

Raleigh wrapped his arms around Chuck and kissed him softly.  “There’s that smile I wanted to see.”

“Shut up,” Chuck muttered, kissing him again. Raleigh kissed him back, and just as Raleigh tried to pull him closer and press against him, Chuck pulled back.

“I haven’t given you your present,” Chuck said, going over to Max’s doggy bed and pulling a wrapped box out from behind it.

“Why was it in Max’s bed?” Raleigh asked, taking the box when Chuck handed it to him.

“I got mad,” Chuck replied, shrugging.  “He refused to bite it though, so your present’s still all right.”

Raleigh grinned and kissed him quickly, then tore off the paper and opened the plain box to pull out the camera inside.

He stared at it for a moment, and Chuck waited for his reaction.  He was almost sure Raleigh would love it, especially after all the trouble Chuck had had to go through with the requisition papers after actually finding it, but he was just _almost_ sure.  Raleigh had told him about how his camera had been broken by some thugs at the Wall a little after Knifehead, still full of pictures of him and Yancy that hadn’t been printed, and he hadn’t been able to afford another one.  Chuck knew he would love to have a camera, but he wasn’t entirely sure that giving him one wasn’t overstepping some kind of boundary in their relationship.

Then Raleigh crushed him in a hug, his face pressed against the side of Chuck’s neck.  Chuck didn’t say anything about the tears he could feel sliding down his neck and soaking into his new sweater; he just brought his arms around Raleigh and held him tightly.

They stayed like that for a while.  Chuck held onto Raleigh and closed his eyes, knowing that the second he opened his mouth he would say something to ruin the moment.  Finally Raleigh pulled back a little, tears still in the corners of his eyes and trailing down his cheeks, and kissed Chuck softly.

“Thank you,” he murmured against his lips.

“You got my sweater wet,” Chuck replied.

Raleigh chuckled, and Chuck grinned.  “I’m planning on doing a lot more to it tonight,” Raleigh promised, letting go of Chuck so he could look at his new camera again.

Chuck watched him, plucking at the edge of his sweater with a smile on his face.  Of course, that was when Raleigh popped the camera up and took a picture of Chuck before he could cover his face.

“Delete that,” Chuck demanded, trying to grab the camera from him.  Raleigh laughed and danced away from him, moving backwards with Chuck following him until they tumbled down onto the bed.

Chuck straddled Raleigh and pinned him down with a hand on the chest, swiping for the camera with his free hand.  “Give it to me!”

Raleigh laughed loudly and quickly navigated to the gallery screen, then turned the camera around to show the picture to Chuck.  Chuck froze, staring at the picture Raleigh had managed to take of him.

He looked happy, which Raleigh told him is a lot less rare now than it used to be.  But even more than that, he looked in love.

“Keep it,” he conceded grudgingly, pushing the camera out of the way and leaning down to kiss Raleigh hard.  Raleigh made a noise of surprise but immediately kissed back, his free hand coming up around Chuck’s back.  Raleigh swiped his tongue over Chuck’s lips; Chuck parted his lips and slid his tongue out and past Raleigh’s lips before the older man had a chance to protest.  Not that he wanted to protest for long, because as soon as Chuck rubbed his tongue against Raleigh’s and fisted a hand in the hair at the back of Raleigh’s head, Raleigh opened his mouth wider and twined his tongue with Chuck’s.

Chuck pressed down against Raleigh, chest to chest, grinding against him slowly.  Raleigh bucked up, moving his hand from Chuck’s back to his hip, pulling him down harder.  Chuck followed Raleigh’s rhythm, breaking the kiss to pant against Raleigh’s neck and bite just above his collarbone.

“Someone’s eager,” Raleigh murmured when Chuck sucked on the spot he had just bitten, making Raleigh’s hips jerk up.

“We haven’t had sex in almost a month,” Chuck retorted, then sat up so he could pull Raleigh’s sweater over his head.  He grabbed the back of his sweater to do the same to his own, but Raleigh sat up with a delicious flex of his abs and stopped him.

“Leave it on,” Raleigh told him with a grin.  Chuck frowned.

“You have some kink for koalas and Santa hats you haven’t told me about?  Because I am _not_ going to indulge you in that one.”

“No,” Raleigh replied, laying back down and pulling Chuck down on top of him.  “I have a kink for you, spread out with my cock inside you, wearing the sweater I made for you.”

Chuck shivered, bracing his elbows against the bed and rocking against him.  “Still weird,” he managed to say.

Raleigh twisted his leg around Chuck’s and flipped them around, pressing Chuck into the bed and scattering kisses over his neck.  “Not weird,” Raleigh muttered between kisses, grinding slowly against Chuck, resisting Chuck’s grip on his hip urging him faster.  He slid his hand up under Chuck’s sweater and tweaked a nipple, making Chuck groan and arch up against him.

Then Chuck squeezed his hands between them so he could undo their belts and zips.  Chuck pushed Raleigh’s trousers down far enough that Raleigh could kick them off.  Chuck hurriedly pushed Raleigh’s briefs off too, then shimmied out of his own trousers and underwear.

“You okay there Hansen?” Raleigh asked, laughing as he moved from side to side with Chuck’s wiggling.

“Shut up Becket,” Chuck grunted, finally kicking off his pants and spreading his legs.  “Come on, a month, remember?”

“I know, you don’t need to keep saying it,” Raleigh muttered, bucking against him once and then pulling back to grab the lube from between the mattress and the wall.  Chuck pressed a kiss to his chest, above where his heart should be.

“I’ll stop mentioning it,” he said quietly, keeping his eyes on Raleigh’s chest instead of his face.  “It just hurt.”  He’d found it was easier to talk about feelings when he didn’t have to look at Raleigh’s face.

Raleigh ran his hand through Chuck’s hair gently.  “I know.  I’m sorry.  I promise, I won’t do anything like it again.”

Chuck nodded shortly, then bit at where he had kissed.  “Come on, time for you to fuck me.”

“I realized a small problem with that,” Raleigh said, and Chuck looked up at him with a scowl.  Raleigh was holding up his hand, the one that Chuck had noticed the redness and swelling on.  It was worse now, and Chuck scowled even harder to hide how concerned he was.

“This is from knitting this fucking sweater, isn’t it?”

Raleigh grinned sheepishly.  “Yeah, too many hours and not enough breaks.  You want to stretch yourself?”

Chuck sighed and snatched the lube from him.  “Fine.  But you’re gonna do whatever we have to to get your hand better.”

Raleigh nodded and pecked him on the lips.  “Of course.”

Chuck smacked his hip with his free hand.  “Right, slide back, mate.  Can’t reach with you in the way.”

“You’re taking all the romance out of it,” Raleigh complained, but he moved back so he was kneeling between Chuck’s legs, as ordered.

“What romance?” Chuck snorted, opening the lube and squeezing some onto his fingers, then tossing the lube to Raleigh and watching him catch it perfectly, the bastard.

“You better watch out on Valentine’s Day,” Raleigh threatened.  Chuck rolled his eyes and spread his legs wide, pressing a finger against his entrance.  Raleigh licked his lips and slid one of his hands along Chuck’s calf.

Chuck pressed the finger in, moaning softly.  Raleigh groaned and gripped his leg tighter.

“Got a leg fetish now, Becket?” Chuck grunted, sliding his finger in further.

“I’ve got a you fetish,” Raleigh replied with a grin, his eyes focused on Chuck’s entrance.

Chuck’s laugh trailed into a moan as he added another finger.  Raleigh groped around in the tangle of blankets next to them, but Chuck didn’t pay attention to that, when he could focus on trying to reach his prostate instead.  Chuck licked his lips and spread his fingers a little, looking up at Raleigh just in time to have a flash go off in his face.

“What the fuck?” he groaned, his fingers freezing.

Raleigh brought the camera down from his face, looking at the screen and grinning at the picture he’d just taken.  “Just using my gift.”

“Delete that,” Chuck growled.

“No,” Raleigh responded, and took another picture.  “Keep going.”

Even though Chuck hated the idea of anyone finding the pictures, Raleigh having them wasn’t… bad, not really.  So he kept going.  He scissored his fingers, pressing in further and managing to hit his prostate.

He moaned loudly, back arching and head tilting back.  The flash went off again.

He rubbed his prostate again, biting his lip against the moan that rose up in his throat, and added a third finger.  The flash went off again.

“You’re going to use up the entire memory,” Chuck panted, spreading his fingers impatiently and bucking down.

Raleigh chuckled.  “I’m fine with that.”

Chuck didn’t even bother responding.  He spread his fingers wider, focusing more on stretching that anything else.  He just wanted Raleigh inside him, after spending so much time apart from him.

“Touch your prostate again,” Raleigh told him.  Chuck did it without question, hips jolting off the bed as soon as the tips of his fingers brushed against it and a groan tearing out of his throat.  The camera flashed again.

He eased his fingers out, panting lightly as he got his breath back.  He wiped his fingers on the sheets, grimacing a little at the feel of the lube on his hand.

Raleigh chuckled and put the camera down next to Chuck’s hip, opening the lube and squeezing some onto his hand.  “You ready?”

Chuck nodded, licking his lips as Raleigh spread lube over his cock.

“That’s really not fair, Chuck,” Raleigh complained, wiping his hand on Chuck’s thigh and making him scowl.  “I need to get my cock in your mouth sometime soon.”

“You’d have a better chance of that if you didn’t wipe lube on me,” Chuck retorted.  Raleigh leaned over him and kissed him quickly.

“What if I blew you first?”

Chuck’s lips twitched into a smile, despite every attempt he made to keep frowning.  “Better chances, but I’m not guaranteeing anything.

“Hmm,” Raleigh hummed thoughtfully.  “Keep your schedule clear tomorrow.”

“That’s ambitious of you,” Chuck replied, wrapping his legs around Raleigh’s waist and drawing him closer.

“You’ll see how ambitious I can be,” Raleigh promised, leaning over Chuck and positioning his cock at Chuck’s entrance.

Chuck opened his mouth to reply, but then Raleigh thrust into him.  Chuck moaned out, hands flying to Raleigh’s shoulders and gripping tightly.  And then the camera flash went off.

He desperately wanted to say something about that, but Raleigh pulled out and thrust back in, and it took everything Chuck had just to hold on and buck back against him.  With each thrust Raleigh’s angle was changing, and Chuck blamed the past month of celibacy for how long it took Raleigh to find his prostate.

But then Raleigh thrust into his prostate, dead on, and Chuck cried out.  The flash went off again. 

“Put that fucking camera down,” Chuck managed to pant, “And fuck me like you mean it.”

Raleigh huffed out a laugh and put the camera down again, gripped Chuck’s hips, and thrust in harder.  Chuck’s back arched and he bucked into Raleigh’s thrusts, making each one feel even more powerful.

Raleigh kissed him hard, and Chuck tried to kiss back, but each thrust punched a moan out of him that would break the kiss.

“You close?” Raleigh panted, speeding up his thrusts.  Chuck nodded, moaning louder as each one of Raleigh’s thrusts went straight into his prostate.

Chuck let out a whine when Raleigh slowed down a little, then groaned in relief when one of Raleigh’s hands closed around his cock and started to pump him quickly.

Chuck thrust into his hand and then back into his thrusts.  “Raleigh—”

Raleigh let go of Chuck’s hip, and the next thrust sent Chuck sliding a little up the bed.  But it didn’t matter, because the next thrust was also the one that sent him spiraling into orgasm.

The camera flashed again, but the light just faded into the starbursts behind Chuck’s closed eyes.  He clenched around Raleigh’s cock, drawing a low moan out of him as Raleigh gripped Chuck’s hips again.  One of Chuck’s legs slipped from Raleigh’s waist, but he didn’t bother putting it back up.  He panted as Raleigh thrust into him and fumbled for the camera he could feel pressing into his thigh.

Just as Raleigh tensed above him, finally coming inside him, Chuck snapped a picture of him.  He could definitely see the appeal of it, if the pictures of him turned out as nice as this one of Raleigh.

Raleigh pulled out and slumped against Chuck, just like he always did.  Chuck smiled and ran a hand through Raleigh’s hair, pushing it back from his forehead.  Raleigh nuzzled into his sweater and peeked up at him, a satisfied smile on his lips.  Chuck took another picture.

“All right, I’m taking that away from you,” Raleigh proclaimed, grabbing it from his hands and placing it carefully on the night table.  Chuck rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Raleigh.

“Whatever,” he muttered, tugging Raleigh further up the bed.  Raleigh went willingly, curling around Chuck and tucking his feet in between Chuck’s legs.  “Your feet are cold.”

“Warm them up for me,” Raleigh replied, kissing Chuck softly.  Chuck rolled his eyes, but he snuggled closer to Raleigh and pulled the blankets up over them.

“I’m pretty sure my sweater’s ruined,” Chuck admitted, surprised that he was upset by that.

“Newt has a really good stain remover,” Raleigh replied, rubbing his back gently.  “Go to sleep.  I know you haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Neither have you,” Chuck accused, but he closed his eyes anyway.  Raleigh rested his cheek on top of Chuck’s head and pressed closer.

With less than half the bed and ice cold toes between his calves, with Raleigh wrapped around him like an octopus, Chuck fell asleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently unbeta'd, will be replaced with the beta'd version when I have it.
> 
> I'm sorry about the angst. So sorry. I hope the adorableness at the end made up for it.


End file.
